Heishi Oni-Myan
Heishi Oni-Myan (鬼ミャン 兵士 Oni-Myan Heishi) was a minor character in Underworld Boogaloo. However, one of the prologue's chapters focused on him. His stand is Ophiuchus. Heishi's music theme is 月刀歌 by Taku Iwasaki. This theme plays when Heishi gains and upper hand in a fight. Appearance Heishi was a sickly Japanese man of average height. He had a unique hairstyle, the top of his hair being white while the rest of his hair was black. Heishi wore a black hakama with checkered triangles. Personality Heishi is a man of few words. He only talks when it's absolutely necessary, and the things he says are both short and heavy. Furthermore, although he does have more tact than his daughter, he still does not mince words. Heishi is a man of family values, too. He was willing to not only risk imprisonment and torture but also sacrifice his life for both his daughter and his wife, showing his deep love for his family. Abilities and Powers Stand Main Article: Ophiuchus Ophiuchus is a stand whose user is Heishi Oni-Myan. It is a long, thing katana with the ability to delete any object it touches. Although this may seem like a rather unimpressive ability for an object that has little surface area, this ability to delete is actually quite useful, allowing Heishi to significantly increase the sword's slashing speed by deleting any air particles that cause drag. History A Soldier's Side-Story Heishi was one of the first stand users to be deployed onto the battlefield as a soldier. Due to his quick movements and the strong offensive potential of his stand, he was chosen to be a part of a team of scouts, people who collect information about the battlefield and the enemy. He was ordered to collect information about Indian-annexed northern region of Myanmar, which the SKJ Alliance was planning to invade. However, Heishi fell in love with a woman who lived near his encampment. He defected and moved in with her, living a happy life in a remote, mountainous region. Eventually, his home country found out about his defection, resulting in them sending an entire squad of soldiers to both annex the region he was living in and take him back. The squad consisted entirely of elitely trained stand users, including the revered twin sergeants Dorei and Totsu Kyodai. He made the mistake of taking his newborn daughter, Mashita Oni-Myan, with him, believing that the squad would not attempt to pursue him into the mountainous jungles of northern Myanmar. However, the squad chased after him instead. He set Mashita on the ground next to a tree and confronted the squad deep in the mountainous jungle. He managed to kill all of them without much trouble except for Totsu, who proved to be an extremely difficult enemy. Although Totsu fell to Heishi's blade, he still managed to deal a fatal blow to Heishi. Bleeding severely, Heishi limped back to his village, carrying Mashita, and delivered his daughter back to her mother before succumbing to his wounds, collapsing to the ground right after he handed his daughter over. Trivia * The dream-like events that flash in Heishi's eyes before he passes away are actually fragments of his daughter's future. * Heishi Oni-Myan's appearance is based on that of Uneri Ginkaku's from Katanagatari.Category:Males Category:Samurai Category:Stand Users Category:Underworld Boogaloo Category:YuveYu Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Category:A Soldier's Side-Story Category:Tool Stand Users